BabySitting Mikey (Human AU)
by Dark Impact
Summary: Leo is jealous of Mikey and doesn't want him to stay in the family. How will mikey win Leo's affection? Heavy angst


**hellow everyone, I'm back with another one shot Leo and Mikey story. This story was requested by someone who doesn't wish to be named. They requested a jealous Leo with baby Mikey. Well... I tried my best. I hope you like it ^^ I' in advance for any mistake. English is not my language.**

 ***** note: I do accept requests...if you have some request, leave them in review of my inbox ( requests from guests are also accepted ^^ ) They should be Human AU and Leo Mikey based idea since I REALLY LOVE THESE TWO 3 feel free to drop requests ^^**

 **Warning. ...**

 _ ***heavy angst and moody leo***_

* * *

I just love hanging out with my family. Sometimes it feels way better than mediation. I love the feeling of sitting with my family and just joking around without any troubles, especially at the week ends.

At the week ends it's just My mom, dad, my baby brother Mikey and me. We go out in the evening and have lunch like a family and spent quality time together. And it's a bonus since the winter holidays have started and I get to spend more time with my family.

Now usually I'm a very calm person with a balanced mind. And I LOVE MY FAMILY... But trust when I say that I don't like to babysit, I don't like to babysit AT ALL . Some might say I'm crazy. Like who doesn't love a baby.

I love babies,Ok? I love my baby brother but...it's hard to explain.

It's like he knows how to get a person worked up, even though he's just 11 months old and he can't even walk properly. But he sure as hell crawls with a lightening speed.

Michealangelo is a cheerful baby but I don't know why, it feels like he annoys me on purpose. When even Mom leaves him for me to take care of him , he never cooperates. Like the last time when mom told me to feed Mikey his milk bottle...He played with it, made a mess, didn't even take a sip and threw the empty bottle at me. And like a spoiled brat just giggled like trying to mock me. And this happens all the time!

He always does that! Never gives me a chance to rest.

I never saw Raph having trouble with his brother when Donnie was a baby. Raph's my cousin. His father is my uncle and I don't like him!

Anyways, back to Mikey's topic...Things weren't always the same like they are now. Back in the days I couldn't love Mikey as my little brother. But that changed.

Mikey gets all the attention of my father and mother. To be honest I fell a little jealousy. We adopted Mikey when he was about 4 months old. He was very scared when Dad first brought him to us. I remember mom's expression were a mix of sorrow and surprise. Dad told us that the baby was a survivor in a car accident and his parents died.

Mikey's real parents died by dad's car.

We were the real reason of Mikey being an orphan.

But they never me about this.

Mikey's mom,before dying,requested dad to keep him safe. So he decided to adopt the baby as his own son. Dad didn't even ask me once, if I wanted a brother or not?! I felt replaced.

Mom, without a second thought, accepted the baby and named him Michealangelo just to match with mine.  
I remember not loving him at all ,when he arrived. I was sad. Was I not good enough for them? Why would they do this to me? Have I not done what they always told me to? Father would always say that he was proud of me and that I was very responsible...But still he replaced he with the baby.

The next week after his arrival, I keep myself in my room. I remember not going out much just because I didn't want to see Mikey. I didn't want to make him feel welcomed in MY life. I was in my room texting my girlfriend , Karai when I heard a knock at the door.

I looked up from my mobile and called.

"Yes?"

My mom entered, only poking her head through the door to look at me as if trying to sneak in. I smilled and sat up immediately with a huge grin on my face. I knew she was hiding something, when ever she did an act like this she always had something fun. I loved how she would always play silly games with kids.

"Son, I have something for you~"

I jumped out of the bed in excitement like I was 6 years old. I was funny how a 16 years old would act like this. But I guess it's part of having fun and being a teenager.

"What is it mom? Hurry up!" My excitement was at its best.

Mom pushed open the door and stepped carefully inside my room...

With Mikey in her lap.

My smile dropped at the sight of that parent stealer!

' _Why do you always have to ruin the fun?'_

"I was at the market buying some warm clothes for this chubby bunny...

Mom used her baby voice to coo him, I felt like murdering that little brat.

...And found something for you!"

 _'Found? You mean it was by a chance? You didn't mean to buy anything for me in the first place?'_

"WHAT did you find mom? I tried not to show any interest since it was only by luck and she was out shopping for Mikey...NOT ME.

"Space heroes, limited edition issue #12!" Mom giggled in happiness.

My interest was back and my happiness was back as well. I loved Space heroes and I was a HUGE fan of captain Ryan. I Still am though.

"Well...hurry up mom give it to me. I can't wait. This is so cool!"

Mom pulled out the comic book and handed it to me. I observed the comic with huge needy eyes like I've never seen anything like that before. It was wrapped in plastic cover indicating that it was new but I noticed the wrapper was crumpled off from the top corner like it was chewed on.

"What happened to it?" I asked her.

"O sweety, I handed it to Michealangelo since he was being a curious cat and he started chewing on it. Probably thought it was food or something. Isn't that right little baby?" mom was again back to her baby voice which made Mikey giggle.

And to make my blood boil.

"...Right, Thanks I guess!" Unmotivation in my voice.

"Why don't you read it with your brother Leo? " Mom asked me with a smile.

 _'No way in hell'_

"I'm actually tierd mom. I want to rest just take Mikey with you. I'm not in the mood. "

Mom looked surprised.

"Oh...ok son, sure. If you need anything just call me, Ok?"

"Sure!" I told her.

"Goodnight son!"

Mom turned around and walked towards the door while Mikey turned back in her lap and looked at me with his huge baby blue eyes. He looked sad, like he was the victim not me! But I wasn't falling for this cute tricks...not like mom.

Both my parents were ignoring me, and would tell me to spend time with Mikey but I would tell them that I had to go and study with Raph at Unkle Saki's house. Raph told me that I was being over dramatic, even Raph loved that little monster; I was trying hard to figure out was couldn't I find a single reason to love Mikey. I was just so mad at him I wanted him out of my life. Mikey's attention was on ME. He wanted to play with me and wanted me to love him but I wanted my parent's attention NOT HIS.

There were a few times when I ragged out at Mikey. Like one time when he kept cryingin the middle of night. Mom and dad had figured out that I didn't want Mikey with US so they restricted my activities and ORDERED me to keep Mikey with me as much as possible, so I could get use to his presence. But it ended up bad. I would yell at him and he would cry. I would yell at him more for crying and then my parents would ground me ... it was absolutely horrible. My life was hell because of him. He was just so needy!

I noticed how Mikey would always try to get my attention. Try to get me to love him as a family member. When ever Mikey would play with his toys he would crawl up to me and stick out his toy to give it to me, making it look like he wanted to share it with me. I would take the toy and show no reaction at all. I didn't want him to get his hopes high. That face Mikey would make when no reaction was given to him from my side...was heart breaking, now that I think about how much of a jerk I was to him. But kept trying anyway. That was so unnatural for a baby.

Mikey would sit at the door with his toys on the ground waiting for me to come from school and play with him, show him that I loved him, that I had accepted him as a family. But I would only keep my emotions under control because of mom and dad. I loved them too much to disappoint them. After 3 weeks they stopped lecturing me about Mikey, they knew I wasn't gonna listen. But they stopped on one condition...as long as I don't hate Mikey, it was ok for me not to accept him. Like ...if I can't love him, I shouldn't hate on him either. And I accepted the terms. I would stay in my room and won't come in front of Mikey unless told so. But still didn't love him in my heart.

The first day Mikey sat in front of the door waiting for me with his toys on the ground, I accidentally slammed the door in his tiny head. Mikey cried for a good 20 minutes and dad thought I did it on purpose. I was angry at him. Who does that? What kind of a baby sits in front of the door and wait like a friggin pet! I was angry at him. Why did he keep trying even though I had made myself clear.

The second day, it happened again. And in addition, I got hurt too since I slipped with one of his toys and hurt the back of my head. Mom and dad weren't home, they were at office and left Mikey with our house maid. She was hired to take care of Mikey until mom and dad would return. And seening that mom and dad weren't home, my anger got the best of me and I yelled a 5 months old toddler, who was just trying to get my affection.

Mikey was an intelligent baby. He would understand when someone was trying to tell him something. Mikey picked my words and cried a lot, crawling into the corner to cry. But I grabbed him by the back of his baby pj's and closed him in my room alone, as a punishment.

After 15 minutes when I entered my room I saw Mikey shaking in fear and soaked in tears. The dim light entering my room,reflecting his tears that were falling down his huge innocent eyes. Mikey was on the ground, since he couldn't climb the bed and I had no decency to leave him on the bed. Mikey crawled backwards trying to get away from me. I noticed how traumatised he was. And afraid of me!

I turned my eyes away in shame. I didn't want to admit that I did THAT to a 5 month's old baby who was helpless, needy and weak. I kept telling my self that I did nothing wrong! I turned away and closed the door but this time I left it a little open and turned the lights on.

Our maid had to go early and told me that I had to feed Mikey his baby food since she was going. I agreed to it and took his bowl of baby food to my room where he was. This time I opened the door carefully because I didn't want to hit him again and make him cry. When I entered the room, Mikey was still on the same spot sobbing loudly with heavy tears and snoty nose. I didn't know why I wasn't angry at him right now. I would usually tell him to shut up but at that moment I just felt pity...for myself.

I walked toward him slowely and Mikey just crawled back even more. All that love in his eyes was gone. All that shine that he wanted to share with me. All that affection he demanded from me and all that smile that he would posses was simple gone. I couldn't find a trace of it. The front of his shirt was soaked in his own tears. I kept looking down at him and I wondered if I actually wanted to see his smile or if I still wanted him gone! What would I tell mom and dad when they would ask about Mikey's bright smile?

I kneeled down in front of Mikey and held my hand out for him to take. I wasn't sure what I was doing. I placed Mikey's baby food beside me, on the floor. Mikey looked at me while still crying and then his attention went to his bowl of food which I was suppose to feed him. For a second he stopped but then again he started crying. I was wondering if I should try to get him to relax or not. Mikey got on his knees can slowely crawled towards me with flowing tears. My arm extended forward unconsciously, towards him. But Mikey crawled pass me, leaving me there like I would always leave him when ever he demanded my attention. I blinked a few times before coming back to reality. Mikey wanted to go out but was too small to open the door by himself. He tried hard though, but couldn't do it. I turned around to see Mikey and noted Mikey had knocked down his baby food while toddling pass me. He was a mess right now. Messy baby cloths, soaked tears, red cheeks, puffy eyes, snot nose and frightened expression...All because of me. Just because Mikey was demanding love from me.

Mikey was sitting in front of the door again, like he would wait for me. He was waiting for Mom and Dad. Mikey kept crying. It was about 20 minutes since he was constantly crying aloud. I was feeling empty like I had no soul. I was the real monster not him.

I got up slowely, my eyes never leaving him. While Mikey kept his tiny hands on the door tapping it from time to time trying to call someone to take him away from me. I walked up to my closet and pulled out a handful of tissue papers. I went back to the spot where Mikey had spilled his food and cleaned it up. Mikey would constantly squirm when ever he would feel my movement. I took a deep breath and walked to him.

Mikey looked up with his huge sad eyes, his gaze straight into mine. I sat down behind him and shifted him towards me. Mikey struggled and screamed, tried darn hard to get away but he couldn't match my strength. How could he ? He was just 5 months old and I was 16 years old. I was a full moody teen while he was just a baby. He couldn't over power me!

But I simply wrapped my hands under his arm pits and lifted him up from to ground and made him sit in my lap. His chubby cheeks were red with anger and crying. He was struggling in my grasp. I quickly whipped his face with the extra tissue paper to dry out his tears and snot nose. I had both of us facing the door like I was waiting for Mom and dad too.

I felt horrible. I felt like a bully. Maybe it should have been me who was suppose to leave this family, not Mikey.

I held Mikey in a tight grip in my lap. I was sitting cross legged. I had seen mom calming down Mikey while swinging him on her legs. I tried the same. I made Mikey sit on my thigh,facing towards me. Mikey tried to push me away but couldn't. His tiny hands gripped the front of my shirt tightly. Slowely moved my leg up and down in a rhythmic manner making Mikey believe it was a swing. Mikey recognized it and was calmed down. My eyes never left Mikey's head. I noticed a mark on his his forehead...it was same when I slammed the door in his head while he waited for me. A wave of sadness washed over me.

A wave of shame drowned me.

I didn't know what came over me, but I hugged Mikey for the first time! In a genuine way.

I squished Mikey into my chest.

"I'm such an idiot!" words escaped my mouth.

When I pulled back and looked down, I was even more heartbroken to see no signs of love for me, in his eyes. I had successfully made him believe that I hated him. I couldn't understand why it hurt so bad in my chest! This is litterly what I wanted. I wanted him to know I hated him and I didn't accept him but when that happened ... when I got the same rejection... I felt lost!

Mikey wasn't crying by then and I decided not to over think it. I took him to the bathroom and removed his messy cloths, gave him a bath and dried him up. Normally Mikey was a cheerful and energetic kid he loved bubble baths and toys and cuddles but right now he was just too afraid to do anything. He would make fuss a little bit, try to get away and then drop a few tears. But I remained quiet. I had nothing to say.

I took Mikey to the kitchen to feed him his baby food. Placed him gently in his baby chair and tied a napkin around his chubby figure so he won't get messy again. This was the 1st time when I was this calm with him. I felt bad. I wasn't a bad person. I just wanted my parents back. I wanted my family back. But I ended up breaking a baby's smile. I guess... I guess, I was the bad person.

Mikey fussed a lot in his chair. He didn't want me to feed him. Maybe he thought I would yell at him ...Or even worse... Maybe hit him. I couldn't blame him for thinking that. It was my fault to begin with!

I went and picked up his favourite toy. So I could distract him from myself and feed him something. My plan was to let him take interest in the toy while I feed him his baby food. But it never happened...He took the toy from me just because of the fear of getting yelled at again. He wasn't playing with it. Another stabbing pain in my chest. Mikey kept his toy in his hand and looked at me with fearfull and tearful eyes. There was no happiness. No sign of joy that 'I' finally interacted with him and showed him some affection.

 _'I need help'_

I shook my head to clear the thoughts. My parents had taught me how to handle things. I wasn't going to back down easily. Besides Mikey was just a baby why would I even worry too much?! I had it all under control.

I filled the spoon with some baby food and pushed it towards Mikey's chubby face.

"C'mon Mikey. Eat!" I said lightly.

Mikey looked at the spoon and then looked at me...looked at the again and then looked at me again.

"What's wrong?" Don't like it?" I straighted my self a little bit.

Mikey looked terrified like he assumed I was going to yell at him and quickly took the mini bite out of it. This caused me to blink several times before processing what had happened. It was until I realised that I was getting him to cooperate with me by using fear. Fear, was causing him to eat the food. He wasn't enjoying it. He was marely eating it so.i wouldn't get mad at him.

Father always told me that accomplishment of something with fear ... was shameful.

I let my father down.

I kept feeding Mikey silently. After the 3rd bite he started crying silent tears. He was sobbing but wouldn't cry out loud just because he believed I would hurt him. Just because of the fear of being told that he was not wanted by me. Honestly, if Raph were here...He would have been a better brother than me. I next to nothing. I couldn't get Mikey to believe that I wouldn't hurt him. Why would he believe me? I've been hurting him for the last month. I've been punishing him constantly, just because he demanded my attention.

But the tables were turned now.

I realized my mistake, too late.

Mikey was far gone.

Now he would run away like I wanted him too and ignore me ...like I wanted. But when I tried to approach him...I was being pushed away. And will all honesty, it hurted like hell. Was this how Mikey felt when I pushed him away every time? When every time I ignored him? And heck this was the my first time getting ignored by him and still hurt like hell.

And I was pushing him away since last month.

At the 9th spoon Mikey had enough. He was sobbing and crying now even though I said nothing to him. I lowered my gaze and didn't dare to look at him. Maybe I was imagining things but the look in his eyes said "I'm sorry for coming here . Please forgive me"

I kept my head low. I wanted to hug him but I knew he was going to accept it because I told him and made him believe that he was never going to be loved by me.

When mom and dad came home, I told them and cried like an idiot that I couldn't take it anymore. I told them that I was sorry for treating him like a monster but dad got furious and I earned myself a grounding of full month with no cell phone and video games. He increased my training timing to discipline my mind and mom would drop Mikey off at Raph's house when they would go to office or when ever I would be home alone. They didn't trust me at all. I didn't trust myself. I was alone now. I tried approaching Mikey many times but I got the same reaction like I would give to him. But I also noticed he would come to me to play sometimes. But his actions were too carefull.

At the 6th month mom and dad decided to hand Mikey over to orphanage because they were worried about me. I would always be in my room and don't utter a word. I wasn't that active anymore. That fact that I was guilty for my behaviour didn't make it less hard for me. When ever I would ask mom to let me take care of Mikey... she would have to think twice. Sure I made a mistake, I shouldn't have been so rough on the kid but it didn't mean I was an evil person. Right?!

Then week when Dad decided to let go of Mikey, he called me in the kitchen to tell me all the story.

"Leonardo?" A knock on the door and dad opened it without waiting for my answer.

I was mediating in my room when he called me. My concentration was devided back towards my father.

"Yes father?"

"I would like to have a word with you, my son. Please come down to the kitchen so we may talk!" He told me calmly.

 _'I didn't do anything, what does he wanna talk about?'_

"Sure Father, I'll be there in a minute!"

On my way to kitchen, I was hell confused. Upon entering the kitchen, I saw my mom sitting at the table with father beside her. And I could see Mikey sleeping soundly in her arms. The sound of his steady breathing coming to my ears, soothing me down as well. Those mediation sessions were really bringing my mind to an open end. But i turned my eyes away from him. I didn't deserve it.

"Come on in, Leonardo!" my mom told me with a smile.

I walked up to them and placed myself in front of them. I remained quiet.

"Son we have something to tell you!"

"...yes?"

This time my dad spoke.

"We have decided to tell you Why Michealangelo was adopted in the place!"

 _'I know ... why do you all have to keep reminding me that I'm a failure as a son!'_

"... Dad, I thought we were over... this whole Mikey thing...and..."

"Let you're father finish first Leo!" Mom spoke gently.

I looked at my father curiously.

"We never told you Why we adopted Michealangelo. The real reason is, the day I brought him home, an accident had occurred . Our car was less damaged but ...

 _'Ok this sounds serious, where the heck was I when this all happened?'_

"The passengers in the other car were less fortunate...and sadly they died on the spot. I was the key witness!" Father sounded so sad. Like he blamed himself. But it was an accident!

Mom shifted in her chair.

"And more unfortunate for this child because, he belonged to them!"

"WHAT?!" I was shocked.

 _'They hide that much of a news from me?!'_

"Michealangelo's parents died in the accident but his mother was alive , she told your father to keep him safe and provide him a healthy environment..." Mom explained.

My eyes landed on Mikey who was now about to wake up and wiggling in mom's arms.

"We tried our best to provide him with a stable environment but I'm afraid we failed to do so"

"What are you talking about father? You did everything for him. Bought him new toys and stuff. Mom has been taking care of him and we all know that our maid does her duty as well"

"Yes... but raising a child where he is not wanted, can affect his mental health. And we are simply doing it for you,Son! "

" ...What?"

"We know that you do not feel comfortable having Michealonglo with you, so we have decided to move him to your Uncle's house. He will be much better..."

"I'm really sorry Leo. But we failed. And now we have to do what's best for the both of you." Mom spoke and I could see tears in her eyes. She really loved Mikey.

 _'They failed because of me...only because of my same ego'_

"Next Tuesday we will hand over michealonglo to Saki. He will take good care of him. ... I'm sure of it"

"Dad... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed you ...both of you" I lowered my head and tried my best not to let my tears fall down.

Mikey had woken up with all the talking and looking around like butterflies were flying in different direction.

"Raise your head Leonardo!"

"No father. Mikey deserves better! I ... thought you guys hated me and replaced me...that's Why you brought him home. I was arrogant. I'M... I'M SORRY!" Finally I broke down.

"Oh dear... you know how much we love you. Then why would you think like that?"

"I don't know mom. I thought you guys won't love me if Mikey would get to stay. And..."

"That does not mean you were allowed to raise your voice with a child! I have taught you better than that Leonardo" Father was truly upset at me.

"I... I didn't know w-what to do. And I know what it did was wrong. I also know that mikey won't forgive me ...but I want a-an other chance ...to prove myself... and... i want mikey to have a good life. I- I just..."

My shoulders started shaking with stress and emotions. I still had my head down while my river of tears wasn't stopping.

My mom stood up to head over to me, she made Mikey sit on the table. But the moment she left Mikey, he crawled his ways towards me and settled right in front of me.

The sudden action caught us all off guard.

I looked up to him with my numb eyes. His baby blue looking straight into my dark blue. Mikey placed his baby hands on my cheeks and rubbed as if trying to wipe away my tears. I instantly reached out and engulfed Mikey in my chest. I cried hard. I didn't care who was looking. My mom and dad were by my side hugging my too.

"Please don't let Mikey go..." I whispered. "I promise I'll be good. He ... deserves way way better!"

"Son..."

"No please dad ... please! You two are great for him. If Mikey doesn't want me around it's ok! I'll leave... just please. I don't want to fail you guys!"

I looked down at Mikey who was in my lap. Mikey looked up at me and i felt a spark of joy when I could see the hint of happiness in his eyes...which was gone because of me. I hugged him again tightly. And cried silent tears.

"Mom please, I won't ask for anything ever again!"

"If your willing to take this seriously now... So I guess it's ok for me to allow Mikey to stay here. But you father will take the last decision!"

I looked at my father with pleading eyes.

"Very well then...we shell now send Michealangelo to anywhere"

A smile replaced my sad look.

"Thank you so much guys. I won't let you down this time!"

After that I tried my best to understand Mikey's behaviour. I even helped mom with his stuff and I would play with him. Mikey on the other hand loved to play with me especially when I was busy with my home work. He wasn't a monster at all. He always wanted my attention and love. I was just too arrogant to see it.

TMNT

"Mom...he's playing with his food again...!" I yelled across the room.

Now Mikey's 11 months old... He can walk now, almost. But he loves it when someone chases him. It's been months with this little buddy and I still can't get him to eat properly.

"Ok just one more spoon, please Mikey!"

'I know I'm just gonna receive giggles'

Mikey giggled and clapped.

"Ok fine...I won't talk to you!" I made a pouty face to show him I was upset. This always works.

Mikey started fussing and jumping in his seat, trying to reach out to me, making grabby hands. I could see little tears forming in the corner of his huge eyes.

"Hahaah, No no it's fine baby. I'm not upset. Don't cry!" I picked him up in my lap and kissed his small head.

Mikey angrily cooed and burried his head in the crook of my neck. I laughed softly at his action.

"SOooooo how about the last bite, Mikey?" I teased him holding up his spoon front of him.

But Mikey only ended up burying himself more into me.

"Ok ok I'm sorry! Let's get you cleaned up and then we can go to Raph and Donnie" I pampered him. Mikey always loved him. He was such a loving and forgiving baby. I cursed myself everyday for not seeing that before.

But I promised myself to be a better brother for him. And I will keep my promise even of it costs my life.

* * *

 _ **i really hope u all enjoyed it...especially the one who requested it.**_


End file.
